


I spoil you

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Almost Porn with almost No Plot, Canon Compliant, Consent, Fluff, Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Yeonbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Soobin and Yeonjun having a love-sex, until something goes wrong.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous





	I spoil you

‘I might be going crazy’

Soobin never thought it could be possible for him to love a man. For his whole life he admired and dated pretty girls. Their skin is glowy and smooth, lips are round and always soft, hands are delicate and they are so cute and kind. He was born a care receiver and girls were just so good at taking care of the others.

Everything changed when the TXT band was formed and he got to know him.

He had huge monolid eyes and sharp gaze which made him look angry, and he was a god damn strong and tall man. They were not good friends from the beginning and used to fight a lot, sometimes literally. Until his hyung got terribly sick and he, as a leader, felt the responsibility to be by his member’s side. This is when he got to know how soft and delicate Yeonjun is, and he would sacrifice many things just to experience that heartwarming feeling again.

“I think I am going crazy” - Soobin groaned, putting his phone on the bed table and lying down with his face to Yeonjun.

“What’s up?” - the other was too occupied by whatever was in his phone. He was spending much time on social media lately, which did not go unnoticed for Soobin.

There was a silent pause and Soobin was just staring at the pink-haired elder, which made him nervous. Yeonjun finally looked away right into the younger’s eyes questioningly.

“It’s like you are unreal, hyung.” - Soobin finally spoke, his voice soft and eyes smiling slightly. 

“You mean like a ghost or what?”

“No, I mean like a beauty. You are a beauty, Choi Yeonjun”

Soobin could see the other flush slightly, eyes boring into him like they were shocked and amused at the same time. This could compare to the feeling of awe when you look at the art creation, it feel too real to be true.

“What is wrong with you, Soobin-ah? Why so all of a sudden? It’s not like you met me today, I was always like that” - Gosh, his man loved to win in everything. Like all the talents and beauty is not enough.

“I love the energy you have now. It is more collected and confident than before debut, and we can finally feel the real you. I love the real you, Yeonjun”

“Yah, it is still hyung to you!” - the other tried to act offended, but shy smile gave him away. Soobin always had ways to get to his core and turn his tiny world upside down with his care and kindness. He never met someone like Soobin in his life.

They laid in Yeonjun’s bed at the dorms, enjoying the privacy that came with the room for two. Everyone in the group knew they were close, but not dating. At least yet. They had responsibilities to maintain, and any relationship within the group would turn into disaster if anything goes wrong.

“I want to eat you alive” - Yeonjun felt the hand on his thigh, gently caressing the exposed skin uncovered by boxers and a long t-shirt. His fingers were barely touching the skin. - “Come here, baby”

Yeonjun put the phone on the table from his side and was immediately covered by the strong large body pinning him to the bed. Soobin carefully brushed his fingers through the pink hair and gave a ghost of a kiss to Yeonjun’s forehead.

“Why are you so gentle with me? I am not a girl, you know” - this was not the first time Soobin treated him like he was a porcelain doll or something. He was strong and determined, the best at everything, a genius trainee. He certainly did not need a tender treatment. Apparently, he was not making rules with Soobin.

“You are so not a girl hyung.” - Soobin breasted into his lips. The almond eyes were locked with starry ones, both sparkling and oozing with warmth. - “But you deserve to be spoiled with all my love” - he deepened the kiss, pulling the pink locks harder, causing the elder to release a high moan. 

“Somebody decided to be brave today, ha? You want to make hyung yours? What happened to the shy little boy I raised?” 

“There is time to live and time to sleep, hyung. Shy boy is sleeping at the moment, and I am alive. With you I am always alive. And you are already mine” - he roughly pulled Yeonjun up and helped to take his shirt off. Both of them quickly got rid of whatever clothes were covering them, and got back to each other’s lips.

Yeonjun’s lips were hungry and aggressive, he was the one to get straight to business. Bad thing he had Soobin as his partner, because the taller one was slow and all-foreplay boy, fairly enjoying the lazy kisses and occasional cuddles. The cuddles were top-notch, by the way.

“Woah, you are so passionate, hyung Take it easy, kids are in another room”

But who was Yeonjun to listen. Instead, Soobin was pinned to the bed, hand above the head. Yeonjun was leaving marks on his neck and chest, which was not good for business, but they can figure it out later.

“I told you: no hickies” - God knows how he was able to speak in this moment, when his hyung was almost devouring him and their lower parts were too close for comfort.

“Resisting you is harder that explaining this” - he looked down at the spot on the chest below him, brushing fingers on the soft bruised skin patch on Soobin’s chest. This Yeonjun, concentrated and horny, was truly beautiful to his heart. The younger could not contain the heartwarming feeling growing inside. When did he become so whipped?

“Hey” - Soobin freed his hands from the grasp and took the smaller ones in his own, sitting up. He took the right wrist to his mouth and placed a light kiss on it. Yeonjun was looking at the lips going up his hand, mesmerized by the sight, until the younger was sitting completely and placed the free hand on his waist. Fingers were ghosting on his lower stomach, causing shivers and slight tickles. 

“Hey” - Yeonjun responded quietly, still looking at the other. When did he become so attached?

“Open your legs for me, love” - Soobin placed his palms on both of Yeonjun’s inner thighs, pushing the apart gently. - ‘Lie down” - the elder lied back immediately, like a ragged doll, dropping on the back.

“You are so pretty everywhere.” - Yeonjun gasped when warm wet lips were pressed to his inner thigh, moving closer to the place he felt so much pain at that moment. He did not have anyone in quite some time, and they were busy with their comebacks lately. At that moment he was grateful for his partner’s patience and love to foreplay. - “Let me know if it hurts, okay?”

Yeonjun nodded, and felt two fingers being pushed to his lips. He took them both and licked with as much saliva as he could produce, to make the intrusion easier. After some time, the fingers were gone from his mouth and he felt the slight burn of penetration when Soobin went in with both of them at the same time.

The boy noticed Yeonjun hissing, face clearly showing discomfort, but he knew it would feel much better later. Instead, Soobin started bringing them in one by one, occasionally adding both together, until the man underneath him started to moan in more pleasure than pain and moving along the rhythm. Finally he was not the only one enjoying.

Third finger went in harder, Yeonjun almost crying in pain. He covered the face with hands and trembled so much that Soobin offered to stop, but the other did not let him. So, they continued this predator and prey game till Yeonjun opened his eyes and took Soobin’s hand, silently telling him to move to the major thing.

He apparently underestimated the capabilities of his body, or was it Soobin who moved too fast? The elder was happy to feel his loved one inside, but it came with so much pain that he could not hold back the sob. 

“Shit, hyung, I think you are bleeding.” - Soobin’s voice cut his ears, his mind was foggy and he could not see straight because of the tears. - “Shit, you are crying. Why did not you tell me to stop? You are trembling, oh my God. Damn, we should stop.”

“No! No, Soobin-ah, don’t stop, please! I don’t know what happened, we did it several times already, I don’t want to stop.” - his face was still tears-strained and the voice a little shaky. He was in panic: why would this happen? It’s not like he was a virgin, and they had prep.

“No, hyung. As much as I want to have you, and believe me I do, I cannot hurt you. Even if you ask. Besides, you got me scared, I do not think my lower part would be ready any time soon. Let’s get you to the shower”

“Okay” - Yeonjun looked defeated and it broke the younger’s heart. They would have to get their hyung checked in the hospital later, such intense pain would not be good. 

But now, Yeonjun comes back from the bathroom, all pale and red-eyed. He looks so upset and ashamed, and Soobin’s protectiveness activates. He feeds the painkiller pill to the elder, he holds him close in bed, and wraps him in a blanket hug, kissing the hot smooth forehead.


End file.
